


Safer

by Skye_Writer



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Writer/pseuds/Skye_Writer
Summary: AU. Kevin brings his young son Sam to see the Grid--the night of Clu's coup. (May be added to in the future.)





	Safer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in response to a prompt, "child." This is the story as it exists currently. I _may_ write more in the future, but this is at this moment intended to be a standalone vignette, as it were. I have ideas, but I am not rushed to commit them to paper, particularly since I have another, larger fic to focus on at the moment.

Flynn had told him this might happen; it was a shame, Tron thought, that it had to happen now.

Flynn had brought his son Sam with him this time. Tron schooled the surprise out of his face when the pair of them emerged from the arcade facsimile, and greeted the young User with a smile, but the problems wrought in Flynn's absences were still plaguing the back of his mind. Tensions between programs and the Isos were worse than ever, and Clu... Clu was a problem in his own right. He'd been up to something private, and that in itself made Tron suspicious.

"We need to talk about Clu," he said quietly to Flynn, in a break between Sam's gushing and endless questions.

"Clu?" Flynn said, glancing at him. "You worry too much, Tron, everything's fine—"

"FLYNN!"

They all stopped, turning to see Clu standing in the center of the intersection. He wore a suit like they used on the Games Grid, but it was lined with orange, not white. Tron clenched his fists. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah?" Flynn said. "What's up, Clu?"

"Am I still to create the perfect system?" Clu asked.

"...Yeah?" Flynn replied, sounding confused.

Clu stepped back, a helmet forming around his face. Out of nowhere, sentries appeared, lined with red instead of white, surrounding them and closing in.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Sam.

"Get out of here, Flynn," Tron said, pulling out his disc. "Get Sam out of here, now." He stepped forward and derezzed the first sentry with ease. "Flynn!"

"No," Flynn said. "No—take Sam with you."

"What?" He stepped around the pair of them and dealt with another sentry, but there were more closing in. "Flynn, you don't stand a chance against him—"

"And neither does Sam!" Flynn cried. "He'll be safer with you than with anyone else. I can deal with Clu—just take him, please."

"Dad?" Sam said. "What's—what are you—?"

"Come on, Sam," Tron said. "We need to go."

"But—"

"No buts, kiddo," Flynn said. "You'll be safe with Tron, I promise. I'll come find you when this is over."

"But Dad—"

"Go," Flynn said to Tron. Tron nodded, and picked up Sam despite the boy's protests. His disc in his other hand, he began to run calmly away from the chaos building in the intersection. He heard sounds of fighting below Sam's screaming for his father, but he did not look back.

Flynn was right, and more observant than Tron had been giving him credit for. Clu disliked Flynn (he'd been making his displeasure with his User known better all the time), but he _hated_ Sam and everything he stood for in Flynn's life. Maybe Flynn stood a fraction of a chance against his creation, but Sam stood no chance at all. He'd never been here before, never been in a real fight. He didn't even have an identity disc. And now that Clu had seen him, and knew he was here, he would stop at nothing until he had the boy in his grasp.

Sam was crying now. "Tron?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Is Dad gonna be all right?"

He opted for honesty over comfort. "I don't know."

Sam sobbed.

Tron sighed, then ducked into an alley and stopped. He set Sam down and knelt so they were face to face. "Here's what we're going to do, Sam," he said. "Your father wants me to keep you safe, so I'm going to do my best to get you home. After that, I promise I will do everything in my power to save your dad. But you have to trust me, and do as I say. All right?"

Sam sniffled, but he nodded. "All right," he said through his tears. "All right."


End file.
